


Smells

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Tales from The Angelic Hitman Saga (very unoriginal of me, I know) [2]
Category: Cykl anielskiego cyngla | Jakub Ćwiek
Genre: Gen, I will write second original drabble version of this in PL, did I manage a drabble, just a few words, wowsers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Transformations were the Liar's thing, Loki's point of pride, his life, he thrived in them. Couldn't imagine staying in one form for too long.But he had his preferences, too. And sometimes, smells were the worst. Say, smell of crap. Or, say, smell of Ragnarök.





	Smells

Smells were the worst.

For example, if agent Smith had to be homeless bum and smell like fucking crap, that smell, well, he could feel it on himself for days afterwards, even if he smelled like roses the very next day.

Some things were disgusting, plain and simple.

Angels among them, at that.

Ditto Odyn. Or Tor. But that was history.

The point was, some smells were worst and he really should begin to refuse some of his jobs from Heaven. Oh, well.

Someday, he'd rise up high enough to be able to... so to speak. Angels weren't careful enough.


End file.
